What Can Be Learned From Bad Dates
by Kasumi Sora
Summary: [Drabble series. IsshinX?] Even years after leaving school, Isshin still can't talk to girls, so he asks Itsuki for help. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: What Can Be Learned From Bad Dates  
**Prompt**: 35. Sixth sense  
**Word count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Even years after leaving school, Isshin still can't talk to girls, so he asks Itsuki for help. (Drable Series, so only a100 words a chapter.)

**--0--**

Life wasn't all that bad he had to say. Could have been worse at any rate. Still, this day was a bit like getting an ice cream cone, getting halfway down, and then encountering a cockroach. But some days are like that, you know?

The worse part was, somewhere over the years, he had developed a sixth sense when it came to Itsuki...and anything.

"Wasn't that the _bestest_ movie _ever_?" The overly made-up leech clinging to his arm cooed.

"Uh, yeah..."

No more "blind dates". **Ever.**

And he was going to kill Itsuki. Slowly.

After he took a long shower.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Review?


	2. Sunrise

**Prompt**: 31. Sunrise  
**Word count**: 100  
**Rating**: G

**--0--**

Itsuki glared across the table at Isshin.The blondstill wore his pajamas, and his hair was flying in all directions.

"Do you like pancakes Isshin? I have a new recipe I'd like to try."

"I'm sure it will be delicious."

Isshin and Harnua had showed up at Itsuki's apartment door at sunrise, Haruna "to make her loving brother a good breakfast"; Isshin to tell Itsuki just what he thought of his date. He hadn't said a word yet, but Itsuki just _knew_.

"You said you didn't know what type you liked. See if I help a buddy out again."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Rich Boy

**Prompt**: 56. Breakfast  
**Word count**: 105 (So I went 5 words over...This is hard you know!)  
**Rating**: G

**-0-**

Breakfast had been fairly quiet, but for Harnua going on about the price of hair spay rising. After eating she had left, but not before she lectured Itsuki about leaving dirty dishes in the sink for a week. All though the ordeal, Isshin sat smirking.

I was just _annoying_.

So, while washing dishes, Itsuki decided to inform him of the painful truth.

"She called last night, after your date. Said you were 'completely boring'."

"I was not!" Isshin hit his fist on the table, cracking it.

"It's okay," Itsuki said, looking back with a satisfied smirk, "you can buy me a new one, rich boy."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. The Cuteness

**Prompt**: 33. Too Much  
**Word count**: 100  
**Rating**: G

**-0-**

"It's just…" Isshin rubbed his forehead, and sighed. He knew what it was; he just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Nobody's Mana?" Itsuki leaned back, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah…"

"That's good, you know; that there's only one. If there were too many, armies would fall before the cuteness, and we'd be out of a job."

Isshin snorted.

"Well, we could always put Tuskasa in a dress, and see what happens. They do have a lot in common." The blond grinned.

"That's not even funny, man."

"Yeah, Tomonori probably wouldn't take it well either."

* * *

_To be continued..._

Review? Please. -tries to look cute-

...okay, I'll make Tuskasa look cute, if you don't! Nayh!


	5. True Love

**Prompt**: 34. Not Enough  
**Word count**: 100  
**Rating**: G

**--0--**

"I don't know why I'm asking a confirmed bachelor for help anyway."

"You don't I know if I have lovers hiding in my closet or not." Itsuki grinned.

Isshin looked at him skeptically, eyebrows raised.

Itsuki shrugged, put his hand over his heart. "True love is enough, but its archenemy, that is life, has me tightly in its clutches." Itsuki tried to pose dramatically, but the movement lost some of its drama from his stretched out position.

Isshin rolled his eyes.

"What can I say," Itsuki sighed. "The world is having a party on my back, and I'm not invited."

* * *

Must...stay...under...a 100 words...

I love reviewers. -Hugs Calimetaure and shares her cookies- See? I know you all want a hug and cookiestoo.


	6. The Date

**Prompt**: 63. Summer  
**Word count**: 100  
**Rating**: G

**--0--**

"You _know_ it's a good plan."

"You're insane. Move." Isshin tried to knock Itsuki away, but being use to such rough treatment he didn't budge.

"The summer carnival just started."

"This 'rich boy' has to work for a living. I'm going to be late."

"Just promise we'll go on a date this Sunday."

Isshin glared.

"Okay, that came out wrong."

"Move or be move."

"The only way to learn how to treat a date is to go on one."

Isshin stopped his attempts to escape.

"We'll go though everything, and when it's all over we'll find you a girl."

"…Fine."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. The Girl

**Prompt:** None, I can't cheat on FanFic100 anymore. (I still try though XD)

**Word count:** 100

**Rating:** G

**--0--**

"You're late."

"I'm the girl," Itsuki pretended to flip his hair, "I have to spend extra time getting ready." He winked, and giggled.

"_Never _do that again." Isshin put his head in his hands, and started walking towards the carnival's gate.

Itsuki jogged to catch up, "You know, as the gentlemen here, you have to pay for everything today."

"Fine, just don't over do it."

"You going to tell you date not to over do it?" Itsuki asked.

"If my date is anything like you."

"Aw, Isshin-kun is _sooo_ mean!" Itsuki pouted.

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

Aha, please don't shoot me...I just want tosee if I can't brain Isshin's brain in 600 words or less. I'll keep posting a few chapters at a time. This won't take long to finsh. 

Love me? Hate me? Tell me!


	8. Bottles and Bunnies

**Prompt**: Best. Carnival. Game. _Ever_.  
**Word count:** 100

For clarity of those not familiar with carnival games, I'll explain. Three bottles are sat on a table. You get three balls (3 tries) to knock down all three bottles. It's harder than it sounds, really.

**--0--**

With a loud battle cry, Itsuki threw his last ball at the bottles. It missed the bottles, and almost hit the booth's manger. Itsuki took a deep breath before he chose a response to the sinkers behind him. "It's rude to laugh at your date."

"That was your _fourth _try."

"Fine, you do better."

Isshin handed the man a few more tickets. On his first throw he knocked down all three bottles.

"We have a winner! What would you like, Sir?"

"The pink bunny." Isshin handed the plushie to Itsuki, "Here you go sweetie."

"I'll just get you next time..."

* * *

♥ Reviews 


	9. Snappy Comments

**Prompt**: None  
**Word count:** 100

♥♥♥

-o-o-o-

"Well, over all you haven't been boring. Rude, annoying, not at all cute, but not boring."

"I do the best with what I have to work with."

"Oh," Itsuki grinned, "You have snappy comments coming quicker now? I think you're ready then, my student. Hold my bunny." With that Itsuki thrust his plushie in Isshin's arms, and walked to a crowd of girls.

"My friend over there thinks you're all cute. He wants you to ride the water slide with us. Together we make one boat." Itsuki winked back over his shoulder as the girls twittered among themselves.

"He didn't..."

* * *

Mwhahahahaha! 


	10. Wet TShirts

**Prompt**: Nope!  
**Word count:** 100

**--0--**

The water ride hadn't gone well. Isshin had only managed to mumble a thank you when they complemented his bunny. He locked up when he heard them call him "gorgeous".

"Surrounded by four _beautiful_ women-_in wet T-shirts_-and you can't get a word out."

Isshin continued to stare at the ground, cheeks slightly pink. After the ride, one of the girls took off her over-shirt to ring it out. Isshin's brain overloaded, and he fainted. Itsuki caught him before he hit the ground, but it had been close.

"Guess I'm just lucky you didn't bust your head in falling." Itsuki sighed.

* * *

I spent 40 mintues on this. That's sad... 

I don't trust this site's hit counters anymore. I have 16 hits on chapter 5, 13 on 6, and 19 on 7. Really now...Thanks to Luciver (who I would _love_ to agure what's canon with), Mei (who has has a great e-mail adress XD), and Calimetaure (who I hope has cought her/his breath by now).


	11. Sticky Fingers

**Prompt**: Sugar  
**Word count:** 105 (Yeah...but...but...It's hard! I got it down from 120!)

**_--o--_**

Itsuki licked the remaining sticky, pink goo from his fingers.

"I don't see why you like that stuff, too sweet, and it goes everywhere." Isshin rested his head on the back of the bench, watching the sun fade, and the stars start to peek out.

"Cotton candy is the best thing to eat at a carnival. Wanna taste?" Itsuki held out his pinky.

"Can we go now?" Isshin sighed, keeping his eyes locked on the sky.

"No, there is still one more very important lesson to be had." Itsuki said with a new air of importance.

"What now…" Isshin groaned.

* * *

FF . net keeps eating my spaces. That's just odd. 


	12. Farris Wheel

**Prompt**: None

**Word count:** 100

**_--0--_**

By the time they had gotten though the line for the Farris wheel, the sun was gone, and the crowds had thinned. They stood among cuddling couples, watching as they loaded each car two by two.

"The fairs wheel is the most romantic attraction." Itsuki explained, after they got in the car. He explained this as he had all day, as if there was nothing odd about teaching someone about how to date. "Don't you think being packed in here is _romantic_, Isshin-kun?" Itsuki held his arm.

Isshin jerked it away.

"It's an urban legend." Itsuki sighed, leaning to the other side of the car.

* * *


	13. Urban Legends

**Prompt**: None

**Word count:** 100

**_--0--_**

"I don't believe in urban legends."

"It doesn't matter, if you believe or not," Itsuki said, lighting a cigarette, "Girls love the stuff. Now here's the way it goes, if you kiss some at the top they will 'hold your heart forever.'"

"You believe it?"

"Nah, but the ladies go crazy for it."

"You should really stop smoking."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Haruna says that's why you can't get a date. You smell all the time."

"I could date, I choose not too. Lot's of women think smoking is sexy too."

"Why don't you?"

"Guess nobody is the one I want either."

* * *

I really wanted to allude back to the conversation about Mana, hopefully this will do. I haven't written a drabble series in so long I forgot how hard it was.

If there is a delay in updating this, I'm sorry. Technical difficulties, and school are keeping me hopping.


	14. Easier With You

**Word count**: 100

**_--0--_**

The rest of their adventure was spent talking about Itsuki's bad habits according to Isshin, and Haruna's poor choice in boyfriends. (Haruna didn't really have bad taste in boyfriends, but she did have an over-protective bother and four "adopted brothers" that were almost as bad.)

"We might not have been able to get you a girl, but at least you know how to date."

"Yeah…"

"What?" Itsuki stepped into Isshin's apartment. He had been invited to eat "real food".

"It's easy…" Isshin thought back to the times that day Itsuki had stuck him in an embarrassing situation. "Easi_er_ with you."

* * *

Yes, it's only a 100 words a chapter, but this is already over 1400 words!

Mei: I was going to have Isshin have a nosebleed in that chapter, but it wouldn't fit! Not for lacking of trying either.

Thanks for reviwing everyone! -passes out cookies-


	15. It's Moving

**Prompt**: 59. Food

**Words**: 100

**_--0--_**

Isshin had really taken to cooking during college, Itsuki recalled. When he came home to visit at Tomonori's he would bringing the strangest looking foods, but they would always taste good. Though, more than once, he caught everyone (even Mana) stuff some odd looking green thing into their napkin.

Itsuki was proud to say he had never done that. He had only once come across a food he didn't like, and that time was now.

"I can't eat this."

"Why not?"

"It's moving."

"Not like you haven't ever had sushi before."

"It's _moving_."

"It's fresh."

"Moving."

The fish just twitched.

* * *

I know. There is no earthly reason for the chapter to exist. I serves no propose really. 

I just _really_ wanted to.

Really fresh sushi will move. It has to do with the nerves...Well, I'm not a science major. It is unlikely that Isshin has anything this fresh around his house, but work with me here. XD


	16. Cheating

Words: 100

**_---0---_**

A few days later, Isshin came home to find a message from an excited Itsuki. He claimed to have found him a "great girl", and had set up a date for him. Extremely unhappy about this, as he had not agreed to more blind dates, he called Itsuki.

"You'll love her. And I'm serious this time. You'll get along great."

"Call her back, tell her no."

"You agreed to let me find you a girl. Besides, she was very excited, she'll be broken hearted to hear you don't want to meet her. She might _cry_."

"…Fine, but that's cheating, Itsuki."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. 

Aw, Isshin's such a good boy. -pets him- Now, work with the plot bunny dearie.


	17. Go Naked

Isshin was ready and walking out the door (early just in case…). Until he realized he may have dressed "improperly" for his date. It was just lunch. Surely, he was fine.

Definitely.

Still, he could call Itsuki just to make sure…

"Go naked. Solve all your problems. If your lucky, it'll save you time later too." Isshin was glad for the short scuffle (complete with cries of "brother!" and of pain) for the phone after Itsuki statement, he need time to recover.

"Don't worry Isshin," Haruna's voice came though the receiver, "Something casual should be fine. Just relax."

Relax,_ right_.

* * *

Bad, Itsuki! Bad! 

Nayh.


	18. Beautiful

Words: Guess?

**_----o----_**

He still arrived early for his date. Itsuki hadn't told him what to look for, just the girl's name. Apparently, she knew him. So, when she walked up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder, he wasn't sure what to expect.

She was _beautifu_l.

He did his best to stop staring, when she blushed.

During his date he discovered she was also funny, intelligence, charming, and had excellent taste. They had gone to school together, and she use to have a crush on him.

But, as he told Itsuki later, there was one problem, "Looks too much like Arisugawa."

* * *

**Tokiko Arisugawa** - (fiancée card) A girl from the rich, and well respected Arisugawa family. She is their only daughter. She is set to marry Shiba, if only she can ever meet him long enough. You know, the pretty, phyco chick. She show up twice, I think, in the manga. 

And so it begins.


	19. The list

This chapter for Calimetaure who always reviews.

**_----0----_**

Itsuki knew this would be a challenge. And, not being a man to leave a friend in a rut, it was a challenge he would accept. Still, this was proving very frustrating.

Number one should have been prefect, but she looked too much like that psycho fiancée.

Number two was too bossy.

Number three? Too indecisive.

Four and five had been too forward. (There he had to agree. They really just wanted in his pants. Mistake on his part.)

Six snorted when she laughed.

Haruna giggled at his list. "You'll never find one."

"Oh?"

"He likes someone else." She winked.

* * *

Sorry for the delay!

Review? _PLEASE?_


	20. Last Ditch Effort

Words: 100

**_---0---_**

In a last ditch effort to fix the problem, the Itsuki twins set out to follow Isshin on another of his dates. One had a mission in mind; the other had a knowing smile.

The third time Isshin looked over the girl's head and sighed, Itsuki almost screamed. "What _is_ he _doing?_ The girls aren't the problem, he is!"

Haruna looked condescendingly over her sunglasses at her brother, "I _told_ you. He likes someone else."

"I know," He sighed. "He's still not over Mana."

"That's not it," She sighed at his confused look, "You'll get it someday. You're just slow…"

* * *

The end is near...maybe...it's in the forseeable time line. XD 


	21. Who do you like?

Word count: 100

**_----0----_**

"What the _hell_ was that?" Itsuki slammed his fist against the food court table where Isshin was sitting. Haruna had taken a post with her magazine away from the storm (but still within ear shot).

"She didn't hold my attention. And why are you even here?"

"You never gave her your attention to hold! What's wrong with you?"

"You're the one who spend the day stalking me! What wrong with you?" Isshin volume was rising to match Itsuki's.

"Who do you like?" Itsuki demanded.

Isshin seemed to lose his fire instantly, and looked sort of sad.

"Who?"

"I…"

"Who!"

"You."

* * *

I know your all shocked. I can see it in you faces. 

Yes, I _can_ see you. So you better review.

(This wasn't the planned paring at the very begin, so I was a bit suprised myself. I didn't find out till about chapter 6 or 7! I don't know why my plot bunnies don't tell me these things.)


	22. Running Away

Word count: 100

**_---0---_**

Itsuki ran. Haruna caught up with him by the time he reached the bus stop.

"You knew?" Itsuki mumbled quietly after a while.

"You're the only one who didn't."

"Ah…"

"You should have said something. Bye, at least."

"He broke the rules. He isn't suppose to say he likes me – he isn't suppose to like me!" Itsuki voice was regaining its strength.

"Why? You like him."

Itsuki looked oddly at Haruna, before sighing. "Exactly why he isn't suppose to say that. I have long since resigned myself to him liking _other_ people."

"Well, he might after that show of affection."

* * *

_Oh noes! Teh drama!_

I bet you all though it was almost over too. Mwhahaha! I couldn't possibly make it that easy now, could I? So, will our boys get together? Will they find true love and happiness, or will I have to change this to an angst fic? Will Haruna be able to stand by and watch? Will I be able to finish this sometime this year?

Let's hope so.


	23. Planning

100 words, surpised?

**_---0---_**

"This is a bad idea." Kaname crossed is arms.

"We need you Kaname-kun." Mana said solemnly.

"I don't know about you, but I can't live like this anymore." Haruna's foot started tapping. That was never good. "If those two keep avoiding each other_, I'll_ go insane."

"They're grown men. Let them work it out."

"Do you really think Itsuki and Isshin will acknowledge each other long enough for that?" Tuskasa asked.

Kaname look like was about to protest again, but thought better of it. "…You have a point."

"Alright then! Let us begin." Haruna's grin was an evil one.

* * *

Poor Kaname, getting draged in... 


	24. The Plan

I had _way_ too much fun with this chapter. -grins-

100 words.

**_---0---_**

"We could handcuff them together."

"Chinese finger trap!"

"Knock them out, and act like it's a kidnapping."

"Those things only work on TV," Haruna groaned.

"Get them in a broken elevator?"

"Only TV… and too hard." Tomonori put in over his stack of papers in the corner.

"In a closest!" Mana squealed.

"A broken closet?"

"A _locked_ closest."

"How would we get them in there?"

"Naoya doesn't like small places."

"All the better! He could cling too Isshin for comfort," A giggle. "Getting them in there…we could come up with something…"

Kaname sighed. "I know what we need to do."

* * *

Anybody esle have any crack pot ideas? I ran out. 

I've got exams comming up, so this may be the only update this week. I might be able to pull one more 3 chp. update, but I think it is better to be slow than to turn out a poor product. Though, I could always post them one at time, if people thought that would be better. They might come a little faster then.


	25. It's a date Isshin's side

Words: 100, but MS word isn't sure today.

**_--0--_**

"Thanks for coming to the carnival with me, Isshin." Mana said, licking pink fluff from her lips.

"Thanks for inviting me. What was Kaname doing today?"

"Ummm…he and Itsuki had…stuff today." A lousy, telling answer, but with 'Itsuki' as part of the sentence, he wouldn't ask questions.

Isshin had pretended the whole confession hadn't happen (aside from running away every time Itsuki came into a room). Leaving even those who knew him best unsure of exactly what he was thinking.

Itsuki had been no better. He stayed constantly "busy" the past two weeks.

_They really deserve each other_, Mana mused.

* * *

Yay! My computer didn't eat _all _my chapters! Might really finsh this is the next two to three weeks! 


	26. It's a date Itsuki's side

Blame Mimi for this chapter, last time I rp with her then write fanfic.

words: 100

**_--0--_**

"I can't believe they got you in on this."

"In on what?"

"This," Itsuki gestured to the busy carnival around him, "I feel so betrayed."

"You knew?"

"Please, if Haruna wasn't my sister, I'd still know. Girl can't keep a secret when she's excited."

"You still came."

"Yeah, I haven't got it all figured out yet, and I really wanted to know how they got you in on it. Mana say she'd withhold sex if you didn't?"

Kaname smacked Itsuki in the back of the head, blushing. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Why?" he grinned, "Afraid I'll give her ideas?"

* * *

Throw me a bone? 


	27. It's a date Spy's side

Word count: 100, whew.

_**--0--**_

The plan had gone smoothly so far, now was the time for the climax.

Hopefully.

"Should we really be doing this Haruna?" Tuskasa mumbled for the fourth time that day.

"If it doesn't work out someone needs to handcuff them, stick their fingers in a Chinese finger trap, knock them out, and inform them that they will be held hostage in a broken elevator till they work though this thing."

"Haruna is such a loving sister," Tuskasa smiled.

"Let's reminded my brother of that when he gets off the ride," Haruna retuned to hiding behind her magazine and large sunglasses.

* * *

Tomonori, being the wise man that he is, knew better than to get involed. 

Original write had Tusaksa suggesting the Chinese Finger trap, but original writes go well over a 100 words.

This story had 39 reviews...Quickly look out the nearest window! You should see a flying pig. (I'd say hell freezing over, but I do not wish to imply you are in such a location.) Seriously though, **_THANK YOU_**! (Bold, underlined, italicized, and caps lock of doom! I can't stress it enough.)-Tears ups- I thought everyone would run screaming into the hills when it became clear this was Isshin/Itsuki. It seems to be such an unloved paring.

Now, unless I get some major divine intervention, this will be the last update this week. I have one week to write a five-page essay on the Metaphysics of Morals (Kant), and the horizon is grim. I hope not to be more than a week, but GPA comes frist. -sigh-


	28. No Coincidence

This will be over soon. Do not worry.

Words: 100

**_---0---_**

"Let's ride the Farris Wheel!"

"I really don't-"

"Hey, Mana."

They turned to see Kaname and (an annoyed) Itsuki walking up. This was no coincidence, Isshin knew. It had been a trap from the start, he had fallen for it completely; Haruna's doing, most likely.

But why was Itsuki here? Surely, he had known about this. Maybe he wanted to come? Isshin quickly squashed that train of thought. No use in wishful thinking.

Itsuki now recognized that while Haruna may have started it, it was Kaname who had the idea for this. He'd kill him later, too many witnesses now.

* * *

That will teach you to trust you best friend. 


	29. We're both Morons

**_---0---_**

They waited awkwardly in line with Mana chatting about something. Kaname had the grace to look guilty, while Itsuki distracted himself with planning his murder.

When they arrived at the front of the line, Mana had taken Kaname's arm, and pulled him away. "I really want to ride with Kaname guys! Hope you don't mind!"

Now, Itsuki wasn't really what you'd call cheap. He just hated to waste things. Things like the four tickets he would lose if he got out of line.

"We're both morons."

Grabbing Isshin's arm (who had no problem losing tickets), they went into the car.

* * *


	30. True Power

**Words**: 100

**_--0--_**

"Hey there," Haruna threw her most dazzling smile to the Ferris wheel's operator.

"Uh, hi."

"This thing is so cool, and it looks so hard to operate."

"Oh, not-not really." The boy started to blush.

Those that knew her would have seen that devious glint in Haruna's eyes, and become wary. Poor unsuspecting boy.

"I bet you're just good at it." She cooed, stepping closer. "Hey, could you show me how it works."

"Oh, well, um, really-"

"Please." She touched his arm.

"…This knob over here..."

Tuskasa watched form the gate, wishing he had that kind of power over people.

* * *

It's the jedi mind tricks, yo. If you only knew, Tuskasa. 

Okay, there is a max of 4 chapter left, if I put in the fillers. So the next update should be the last one! -sniffs-


	31. Cloudy Skies

**Word Count**: 100

**_-0--0--0-_**

Isshin gazed up at the slightly clouded over sky. Itsuki had chosen to busy himself with chipping off the blue paint on the car's side.

"You broke the highest unspoken friendship rule."

"I know."

"If you knew, why'd you say it?"

"You asked."

"...Don't give me smart ass answer like that!" Itsuki banged his fist against the car's side in frustration.

Isshin just rolled his eyes. "You didn't even respond," Isshin murmured quietly, "Could've at least had the decency to tell me to shove it, rather than just get scared. It's not like I tried to jump you or something."

* * *

Did I say max of four? I ment _minium_ of Four! Silly me... 

XD

Pardon me. I do have a plan, but Itsuki won't shut up.


	32. Looking Down

_**--0--**_

They both sat in silence for a while; neither noticing this ride was longer than normal.

"We can always go back to the way we were before."

"Try and tell _them_ that." Itsuki looked down over the edge. He hadn't spotted Tomonori yet, but he saw Tuskasa by the gate. Haruna was talking to the Ferris wheel operator...wait..."Ack! What the hell is she doing!"

"What?" Isshin leaned over Itsuki's shoulder, and looked down.

"She's touching his arm! She's hitting on him! With me right here!"

"I think we should be more concerned that she is talking to him at all."

* * *

These chapters along with the following ones have been just awful to write. I can really say if I didn't have so many wonderful reviews I'd bang my head against the keyboard, screaming. ('Kay, there was some head banging anyway...) Somewhere between my mantra of 'must keep at 100 words', 'are they acting OCC here?' popped in. So, are they acting OCC? If you think they are at all, please say so! I want to fix if they are! 


	33. Funny Thing About Ferris Wheel Cars

_**-0--0--0-**_

"I can't believe this." Itsuki shook his head.

"At least they didn't try something crazy like handcuffing us together."

"No, I mean, look. She's all over him!"

"You're hopeless, man." Isshin sighed, still peering down.

"What's that suppose-"

Funny thing about Ferris wheel cars, they aren't very big. So, if you turn, even a little, you are bound to come in contact with the other person there, sometimes on the almost-lips.

Isshin and Itsuki could have done several things here: Kissed back, moved away, thrown one another of the car, but they didn't any of those. They just sat, almost-kissing-on-the-lips.

* * *

I know there are those of you that count how many words I have, so lets get this clear. 

There is ONLY 100 words here.

If it has a dash it counts as one word. That's how the all-knowing computer does it, and so do I.


	34. To Hold Your Heart Forever

♥_**--0--**_♥

It wasn't long before Isshin pulled away, blushing. "Um…sor-"

Itsuki stared blankly.

"What?" Isshin blinked.

"This is horrible..."

"It was just an accident," Isshin mumbled, "You don't have to freak out about it."

"...We're at the top too..."

"So?" Isshin's puzzled look turned into a grin. "Wait--is this about your 'if you kiss some at the top they will hold your heart forever' thing? You said you don't believe that urban legend."

Itsuki gaped for a moment, "No, of course I don't."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm getting molested on a Ferris wheel, and you didn't even buy me dinner."

* * *

XD 

KS apologizes. She really, really sucks at the parts where romance actually _exists_. She didn't it say it would happen though, so before it's all over, who knows? Perhaps she will have them throw one another from the car, die horribly, and call it done.

I'm only posting one chapter due to delay and this oh-so-lovely site doing odd things when I'm on it. (i.e. not letting me upload!). I'll be back with chapters when I'm done with my _Thus Spoke Zarathustra _essay If ff . net works with me, this will be done in less than 3 weeks.


	35. Reproduce

Rocks fall, everybody dies!

No, just kidding.

_**--0--0--0--**_

"Would it kill you to be serious?" Itsuki heard Isshin sigh as the wheel started to descend again.

_'Probably_,' Itsuki thought to himself. It was then that the part of his mind that had been clouded by confusion, frustration, and more recently betrayal (stupid Kaname, he'd get his...) began to work again.

Poor Isshin.

"Why did you even say that! It doesn't make a difference whether you really like me or not. It doesn't even matter if I like you. You have to...to..."

"To what?"

"Reproduce."

"Huh?" Isshin looked lost between amusement, and embarrassment.

"Well, you've had 4 arranged marriages!"


	36. What matters

"_Fiancées_, don't say it like we actually got married! And don't say it like I arranged them. That was all my mother. So," Isshin asked, leaning slightly, "do you like me back?"

"Doesn't matter." Itsuki answered leaning away just as far.

"It is the only thing that matters. It's my life to live, not my mother's. I'll love who I want."

"It isn't that simple." Itsuki stated solemnly.

"I know, but it is what matters."

"Maybe I don't want to deal with it."

"Then say so."

Itsuki frowned, "This isn't fair."

"You're the one who backed yourself in a corner."

* * *

It is times like this I curse the 100 word limt. 


	37. Thanks for Riding

When Itsuki finally looked up at Isshin's face, mouth and resolve set firmly for is answer, Isshin looked... exhausted? Like he was waiting for Itsuki's fist, flinching before the blow fell. He looked _scared_.

Carefully directing his eyes to the coming ground (where he spotted Kaname running way, the coward, as if he could hide), and scratching his head, Itsuki answered, "Well, I guess you're alright. And I _do_ have a thing for basketball players."

"Wha...?" Isshin mouth hung open slightly.

Itsuki just grinned.

"Thanks for riding," The carnival employee sang as he opened the car's door. "Please come back and visit us."

* * *

♥ 


	38. The End of a Good Plan

"Fancy meeting you here!" Haruna laughed lightly. (She had been so distracted by distracting the operator she hadn't notice the car come down.)

"What a coincidence," Itsuki wore his most predatory smile as he faced his sister, "Didn't happen see where Kaname headed, did you?"

"Was he here too?"

_'You know I'm not buying it.' _Itsuki send though their link.

_'I had to try,_' Haruna shrugged. "We had to do something with you two."

"I know, _I'm_ grateful. I now realize I hate this guy more than ever," Itsuki stalked of towards the gate.

Isshin headed in the other direction.

* * *

A shocking ending? 


	39. Take Out

Isshin walked down the hall fishing in his pockets for his keys, while trying to balance the plates of Mexican take out. He was tired after the carnival, and didn't feel like cooking.

"Took you long enough," Itsuki said, leaving his prop on the door to help with the plates.

"Haurna hounded me till I started my bike to leave. She really was panicking," Isshin finally found his keys, and opened the door. "You're an evil man."

"Evil plans are the best," Itsuki laughed, walking inside.

"We'll have to tell them eventually."

"Let 'em squirm. Now, that food smells great."

* * *

THE END

♥

♥

♥

♥

...for the most part. Two filler chapters after this.


	40. I'll do the dishes

**_--0--0--0--_**

"I hope you don't plan to come to my house, and eat after midnight regularly."

"I'll do the dishes, okay?"

"We ate on paper plates."

"Exactly."

"I hope you appreciate this. This place was across town, and take out boxes and motorcycles don't mix."

"I do, very much. You're the best."

"Thank you. I feel rather tainted, though. I've been doing so good about eating only my own cooking, not cheap take out."

"You'll get used to it with practice!" Itsuki rubbed his stomach happily.

"'Welcome to hell, you'll get used to it with practice'?"

"Too hot for you already?"

* * *


	41. Itsuki’s Revenge

"I know you had something to do with this Kaname mumbled dejectedly down at his plate.

"What are best friends for?" Itsuki whispered.

"I wasn't my idea. I didn't even want to help..." Kaname whispered as Mana came fluttering though the door.

"Alright! Last one." She sat a steaming plate of something white, covered in cheese in the middle of the table.

"Enjoying your cookbook?" Isshin asked as Mana sat down.

"Yep," She beamed, "I've done the cooking all week. Kaname hasn't had to do a thing."

"I _really _don't mind…"

"Oh, I know, but I like to help out."

* * *

Kay, NOW it's done for real.

Because really, at the end of the day, no one can do a lemon in a 100 words.

Review?

A big thanks to Calimetaure, Luciver, Mei, OK-kun, MOG, Witchfairy, PsychoKitty13, Ladye Black, ShikamaruRocks, neurofeces, and moonpixi for reviewing!


End file.
